


Happy Birthday, Babe

by BecaAMM



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky's 100th Birthday, Bucky's birthday, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You and Bucky celebrate his birthday.





	

“Yes.” Bucky moaned on the back of his throat, trusting his hips forward with his eyes shut. “That’s it. Fuck yourself on me.” 

Your hands squeezed his broad shoulders as you tried to keep your eyes open to stare at him. 

He was tied up, sat on the the bed with you riding him. Of course, the ropes were more figurative than effective, as you both knew he could get rid of it without any effort.

“Bucky…” You gasped, feeling your clit rubbing against his pubic bone. 

“You gonna come?” He closed his hands on a fist. “You gonna come riding me?” 

“Yes.” You leaned down, too lost in pleasure, and breath on his neck. 

“Can I touch you?” He muttered on your ear, licking your skin and biting your earlobe. “You’re gonna let me touch you, babe? Gonna let me help you riding me?”

You reached out to untie his hands, but he was faster breaking them and grabbing your hips, bouncing you up and down his cock and moaning on your ear. 

Bucky bit your neck, running his metal hand to flick your clit with his cold thumb and moaning when your walls squeezed him. 

“I wanna feel you.” He bit your ear, his trusts stronger and . “Wanna have this bare pussy griping and milking my cock when I come. You gonna do it for me?”

You nodded, feeling on the edge of your orgasm and moaning ar the sensation of him throbbing inside you. 

“You ready?” He whispered on your yeah. 

“Yes.” You moaned back. 

“Come for me, then.”

He pulled you, taking your mouth in his on a kiss and drinking the sounds that left your mouth as you reached your orgasm, his own pleasure following yours as he pumped his hot seed inside you. 

You two stood in silence together, leaning on his chest and feeling his hand caressing your hair. 

“You good?” He whispered after some time. 

“Yeah.” You raised your eyes to look at him. “Happy 100th birthday, babe. I love you.”

“I love you too, doll.” 


End file.
